Скажи это
by AquaMary
Summary: Родители вынудили Беллу выйти замуж за Эдварда. Теперь она любит его, но пока не призналась. Успеет ли она это сделать или уже слишком поздно?


**BPOV **

- Да?

- Здравствуйте. Это миссис Каллен?

- Да.

- Миссис Каллен, ваш муж попал в аварию и...

Я никогда не предполагала, что смогу одеться так быстро. Слезы, не переставая, текли по моим щекам, пока я шла к машине.

Я была слишком встревожена и не могла сесть за руль, поэтому в больницу меня отвозила Розали. Мне казалось, она была самым медленным водителе на свете.

- Роуз, пожалуйста, ради бога... быстрее! - не сдержавшись, воскликнула я.

- Дыши глубже, Белла. Все будет хорошо.

Она пыталась успокоить меня, но ее попытки были тщетны.

Мне нужно было немедленно увидеть Эдварда.

Эдвард... Мой муж... Мой Эдвард...

Он должен выслушать меня. Пока не поздно, он должен узнать о моих чувствах. Я не могу больше ждать, надеясь, что он первым это сделает. Он не может уйти, не услышав мое признание. Он должен выслушать меня.

Мои мысли потекли в далекое прошлое, пока мы направлялись в больницу.

_8 месяцев назад _

_- Нет, ты лжешь! - яростно прокричала я отцу. _

_- Это не так. Пожалуйста, Белла, выслушай меня. Эта псина... _

_- Не смей называть его так! - предупредила я его. _

_- Хорошо... Джейкоб - не тот, кто тебе нужен. Я предложил миллион, и он с охотой согласился тебя оставить._

_- Нет... нет... Он не мог так поступить со мной. _

_- Белла... _

_- Замолчи! _

_Захлопнув дверь, я немедля пошла к Джейкобу. _

_Джекоб - любовь всей моей жизни. Мы познакомились на дне рождении Элис. Элис - моя лучшая подруга с тех пор как... всегда. Джейк был другом Джаспера, парня Элис. Он был высоким, темноволосым и красивым. Он долго флиртовал, а потом наконец позвал на свидание. Я дала согласие только через неделю. _

_Он был веселым, ему всегда удавалось меня рассмешить, и у него было доброе сердце. Но его финансовое состояние оставляло желать лучшего. И это... это было причиной, по которой он не понравился отцу. Дочь мистера Чарли Свона, генерального директора «Swans group», не может встречаться с парнем из пиццерии. Никого не интересовало что я чувствовала. _

_- Хей, Фил, Джейк дома? - Фил был лучшим другом Джейкоба. _

_- Нет, Беллз... Он уехал. _

_- Куда? - сконфуженно спросила я. _

_- Ну, об этом ты должна поинтересоваться у своего отца. Он предложил Джейку деньги, но он не взял их. Он почувствовал себя недостойным тебя. Вот почему он уехал. _

_- Нет. _

_- Белла... _

_- Нет... _

_Все тело онемело. Я всегда считала, что родители сделают все для счастья ребенка. Но мой отец? Он погубил мою жизнь. Он забрал Джейкоба. Как он мог? Я ведь его единственная дочь. _

_Я старалась держать мою злобу под контролем, но не особо преуспела в этом. _

_- Белла, познакомься с Эдвардом Калленом. Эдвард, это моя дочь - Белла Свон, - представил нас мой отец. _

_- Привет, - он улыбнулся мне. Эдвард Каллен был генеральным директором «Cullens group». _

_- Привет, - я пожала его руку. _

_Я застряла в ресторане отеля с моими родителями и родителями Эдварда. Мы встретились, чтобы обсудить нашу свадьбу. _

_Чарли Свон, основатель компании «Swan group», и Карлайл Каллен, основатель компании «Cullen group», друзья уже пару лет. Моя мать, Рене, и мать Эдварда, Эсме, так же довольно-таки тесно общаются. И их объединило одно общее, выгодное дело. Никого из них не интересовали наши чувства, они просто решили нас поженить. _

_- Почему бы вам двоим не поболтать наедине? - предложила Эсме. _

_- Послушай, Белла, я должен сказать тебе нечто важное, - проговорил Эдвард, как только мы остались наедине. _

_- Хмм? - отозвалась я, хотя не особо была заинтересована в ответе. _

_- Ну, мы оба знаем, что наши родители хотят объединить нас... - он сделал паузу и невесело усмехнулся. _

_Я кивнула, чтобы он продолжил. _

_- Но... я хочу быть честным с тобой. Я не готов к браку. Я знаю, мне двадцать семь, но у меня было серьезное расставание, и я пока не готов отдать кому-либо свое сердце. _

_Работа - моя единственная страсть. Я думаю... я буду не справедлив, если не скажу тебе это. Ты заслуживаешь человека, который будет любить тебя. Вот почему я считаю, что мы не должны жениться. _

_- Я готова выйти за тебя, если ты хочешь, - выпалила я. _

_- Что? - он посмотрел на меня, как на умалишенную. _

_- Ну, тот, кого я любила больше жизни, недавно разбил мне сердце. Я... не желаю, чтобы меня жалели, и поэтому хочу двигаться дальше. - Я остановилась, чтобы взглянуть на него. На мгновение он задумался, а затем кивнул, чтобы я продолжила. - Я хочу сказать, мы можем начать с дружбы. И к тому же, если это будешь не ты, то они заставят меня выйти за кого-нибудь другого. То же случится и с тобой. Если мы поженимся - это принесет пользу нам обоим. Это своего рода брак... для удобства, такие заключали еще в начале времен. _

_- Хмм... хорошо, успокойся, - усмехнулся он, - я думаю, что это неплохая идея... в теории. Но для начала мы должны лучше узнать друг друга. _

_- Конечно... _

_- Тогда, встретимся завтра? _

_- Да... нет... я имею в виду, хорошо, - заикалась я как идиотка. _

_Затем мы вернулись к нашим родителям, они с глупыми улыбками смотрели на нас. _

_В ту ночь я впервые за долгое время почувствовала, что снова хочу жить. _

_Я знала, моя задумка идеальна. _

_Выйти замуж за Эдварда. _

_Превратить его жизнь в ад. _

_А затем развестись с ним. _

_Для того чтобы Чарли наконец-то понял, что разрушил мою жизнь. _

_Я была готова сразиться с Чарли в его собственной игре. Но я никогда не подозревала, куда заведет меня эта игра. Теперь я окончательно и бесповоротно влюблена в Эдварда. _

Я была столь погружена в свои мысли, что не заметила, как мы подъехали к больнице. Немедля, я побежала к Эдварду.

- Белла... подожди...

Игнорируя, я продолжала двигаться. Сейчас единственное, о чем я могла думать - был Эдвард.

- Белла, постой, - перегородил путь мне Эммет.

- Эм, уйди с дороги.

- Белла, успокойся.

- Пожалуйста... - взмолилась я.

- Белла, ты не можешь увидеться с ним прямо сейчас. Он в операционной.

- Ох, Эдвард... - я пыталась контролировать свои эмоции, но попытки были тщетны.

- Белла, милая, успокойся... - сказала Эсме, с глазами наполненными слезами. Я даже не заметила присутствие родителей Эдварда.

- Шшшш...

- Я так его люблю... - я крепко ее обняла.

- Все будет хорошо, Белла, - заверил меня Карлайл.

Да, все будет хорошо.

Все обязано быть хорошо.

- Хочешь, сходим поужинать? Ох... Йесс... - спросил меня сегодня утром Эдвард и поднял кулак в победном триумфе, играя в свое PSP.

Он иногда был таким ребенком. Но только очень близкие люди, мало кто звал его по имени, знали эту его сторону.

- Да, детка! - пошутила я.

- Не смотри так на меня. - Я положила кусок блина в рот.

- Ах, не называй меня «детка», - пробурчал он с набитым ртом.

- Брось, - я закатила глаза. Он был таким милым. Я любила, когда он был таким.

Когда он занят работой, то серьезен. Мне еще ни разу не приходилось встречаться с Сириосвард (прим. переводчика: Имя Эдварда по-английски пишется как Edward, слово серьезно - serious, при их соединении получилось seriosward ), однако иногда я попадала под его суровый взгляд. Но все же в деловом костюме он выглядел так сексуально... Хотя подождите... он сексуален в любом одежде.

Я просто... люблю его.

Последующие месяцы после свадьбы не были хороши. Я изо всех сил старалась насолить Эдварду. Я не отвечала на его вопросы, как-то напилась и устроила ему сцену и много что еще. Но Эдвард вел себя так, будто ничего не происходило - это раздражало меня больше всего.

Наконец, после двух месяцев, я сдала. Он мог жить в доме словно призрак, но я больше не могла.

Он не был болтлив, говорил только тогда, когда было необходимо. Я называла его Сириосвард . Изо всех сил я старалась стать с ним друзьями, и сегодня я могла назвать нас таковыми. Мы начали ходить в кино, на обеды, ужины, просто проводили вместе больше времени, в конце концов, он перестал быть для меня Сириосвардом. Как только мы начали больше общаться, я поняла, что он привлекает меня. Эдвард был красив, как бог, и у него было невероятно доброе сердце.

Но я не могла его любить.

Я никак не могла забыть Джейкоба. Я любила его. Я не могла так поступить с ним. Но я так же не могла отрицать мою тягу к Эдварду. Когда я была рядом с ним, все вокруг будто исчезало. Мои чувства к Джейкобу начали меняться из романтических... в чувство вины, будто я не должна быть счастлива с кем-то другим.

Но вскоре я узнала новость, которая изменила мою жизнь навсегда.

Джейн, сестра Розали, как-то познакомила ее со своим бойфрендом. Она убеждала, что хочет выйти за него замуж.

Я и Эдвард тогда были в Нью-Йорке. У него была деловая встреча, а после мы просто проводили время вместе.

Вернувшись домой, все возвратилось в привычное русло. Эдвард проводил почти все время в офисе, а я занималась благотворительностью, организовывала вечера и так далее.

Однажды Роуз пришла ко мне и рассказала о том мерзавце, что обманул ее сестру. Он был продажной тварью; Роуз и Эммет предложили ему деньги, в обмен на то, чтобы тот бросил Джейн, а он потребовал вдвое больше. Его лучший друг сказал Джейн, что ее сестра пыталась купить его, но он отказался и уехал, ради ее же блага. Все это звучало так знакомо. Я спросила у нее имя парня, ее ответ поверг меня в шок.

Джейкоб Блек.

Розали утверждала, что он со своим другом путешествовали из города в город и влюбляли в себя богатых девушек. Она и Эммет сдали их полиции.

Я неудержимо рыдала у Эдварда на груди в ту ночь. Он успокаивал меня, пока я рассказывала ему все, затем я уснула у него на плече.

На следующее утро я почувствовала... облегчение. Словно... мое сердце свободно, и теперь в нем есть место для кого-то другого.

Какое-то время я чувствовала ненависть к Джейкобу... и к себе тоже. Как я могла позволить ему так воспользоваться мной?

Я была обязана извиниться перед отцом. Я пришла к нему в тот же день. Он крепко обнял меня и сказал, что рад, ведь теперь я знаю правду. Это было впервые, когда я видела слезы в глазах моего отца.

- Знаешь что, Белла? У нас с тобой есть общая черта, - улыбнулся мне на следующий день Эдвард.

- Что?

- У меня был похожий опыт любовных отношений, - усмехнулся он.

Затем он рассказал мне историю своих неудачных отношений. Это произошло, когда он учился в колледже. Друзья подговорили его подшутить над своей тогдашней девушкой, Джессикой, которую он любил больше жизни, по крайней мере, тогда он так думал. Они попросили его сказать, будто он отказался от своего наследства и ушел от родителей, и теперь они могут беспрепятственно быть вместе.

Эдвард думал, что она любит его и останется с ним, несмотря ни на что. Но все произошло наоборот. Джессика сказала, что никогда не любила его, для нее он ничто без денег. После этого он навсегда закрыл дверь в свое сердце.

Я возненавидела ее после этого. Из-за нее Эдвард считал любовь - глупым чувством; он обещал никому больше не позволять делать из себя дурака. Теперь его единственной любовью был его бизнес. Он утверждал, что нашел во мне настоящего друга.

Я была рада это услышать, но у меня было ощущение, будто бы сердце сдавили в тески. Я была только другом для него?

Друг?

Именно в этот момент я поняла, что люблю его.

Внезапно кто-то положил руку мне на плечо. Это был Карлайл.

- Он ушел, Белла. Он ушел...

- Нет. Нет. Нет. Он не мог оставить меня.

- Нет... Нееет!

- Белла?

- Белла?

Кто-то звал меня.

- Белла, проснись...

Это был... Эдвард.

Я таращилась на него несколько мгновений. Он здесь.

- Почему ты спала? Еще ведь очень рано. Я долго звонил в дверь. Хорошо, что у меня были ключи.

Я не слушала его. Только непрерывно смотрела на него.

Он был здесь...

- Белла, почему ты так смотришь на меня? - Он выглядел удивленным. - Ты не представляешь, как я испугался, ведь ты не открывала дверь.

- Замолчи.

- Что?

- Я люблю тебя.

- Что? - Его рот приобрел форму буквы «о».

- Я тебя люблю, - повторила я. - Меня не заботит, любишь ли ты меня в ответ. Я все равно люблю тебя.

Он смотрел на меня пару минут, а затем произнес:

- Ахх.

Что!?

- Что?

- Черт возьми, Белла! Ты все испортила, - он нервно запустил руку в свои волосы.

- Что я испортила? - прошептала я. - Ты не любишь меня?

- Белла... - его дыхание участилось, - я люблю тебя. Я хотел сделать тебе сюрприз. Я планировал романтический ужин для нас. Я хотел признаться тебе сегодня.

Он выглядел немного раздраженным.

- Ты любишь меня? - я не смогла удержать улыбку.

- Ты тоже? - улыбнулся он в ответ.

Я кивнула и притянула его в свои объятия.

- Я люблю тебя. - В следующее мгновение его губы напали на мои.


End file.
